


Mirrored

by lilithiumwords



Series: Under the World [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Consensual Kink, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: Yuuri has a submissive streak, and as always, Viktor takes care of him.





	Mirrored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurum_Auri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/gifts).



The mirror takes up most of the space against the wall, reaching to the ceiling with its golden frame curling in an intricate design. Yuuri doesn't like to have many mirrors in his and Viktor's dressing room, which houses their personal closets, a sofa, and a long vanity, but he allowed this mirror because Viktor liked it so much.

Never mind that he has fantasies about making love with Viktor against that mirror. He hasn't told Viktor yet.

Now Yuuri stands alone in front of the mirror, lost in thought as he turns a small stone over in one hand. He strokes his free hand down his front, running his nails against the edge of his underclothes, careful not to rip anything. The long black shirt, long-sleeved with a high collar, should not be so lewd, except that the silk is almost completely transparent, revealing the tiny pieces of underwear underneath. The underclothes barely cover him, the straps managing to cover just his nipples and little else of his chest, while the thong wraps snugly around his cock.

Yuuri has worn his share of sexy clothing before, but nothing like this. Viktor gave him the box yesterday and told him to put everything on when he woke up. Viktor was gone by the time Yuuri dragged himself from bed, but Yuuri still did as he was told.

He hasn't left their dressing room all day, not wanting to run into anyone. He fears that Viktor will parade him around the castle for all of Iriy to see. Never mind that Yuuri is an incubus... how can he face his people as Lord Consort, if his Lord decides to show him off like a concubine instead?

He should have never told Viktor about his submissive streak. Viktor has been taking advantage of it ruthlessly, and Yuuri cannot resist him, because he loves it too much.

Yuuri stiffens when he hears a door shut in the other room, and he holds still, heart beating fast. A servant? Viktor?

"Yuuri, come here."

Yuuri breathes out in relief. _Viktor._ He glances at himself in the mirror once more, touching the collar of the shirt, then walks out of the dressing room. His gaze lands on Viktor sitting on the sofa, wearing his full court regalia, his breath catching at how handsome Viktor looks. Yuuri says nothing, instead walking to Viktor's side and kneeling down on the floor in front of him.

"What a vision you are," Viktor says, his lips curling. He reaches up to run his fingers through Yuuri's hair, tracing the curve of his horn. "Did you put on everything, my dear?"

"Yes, Viktor," Yuuri says with a little blush.

"Good. Give me the stone, love."

"Yes, Viktor." Yuuri hands over the stone, faintly blue and round, with runes carved into the stone. Viktor admires the stone for a moment, then presses a glowing finger to one of the runes.

A faint buzz fills the room, and Yuuri gasps, arching against his heels on the floor as the vibrator inside him turns on. He bites down on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from moaning, and he is rewarded when Viktor cups his face, rubbing a thumb over his lips. His rings glint on his finger, matching the ones on Yuuri's hand.

"How exquisite... your pleasure is always a sight to enjoy, Yuuri. Now, what shall I do with you? You have been so good, dressing in these pretty clothes and doing as I asked... Should I reward you?"

Yuuri stays silent. He wants to close his eyes and enjoy the pleasurable vibration, but he cannot take his eyes off Viktor, who demands every bit of his attention. Viktor watches him with clear eyes, his lips curling slightly as Yuuri waits for his command. Yuuri can feel himself growing hard as the toy inside him rubs against his prostate, but he resists touching himself, wanting to please Viktor.

"You're doing so well, Yuuri," Viktor breathes. This close, Yuuri can smell how excited Viktor is; he can feel Viktor's love and admiration in the back of his head through their bond. "I think you deserve a reward for being so good for me. Here, my love."

Yuuri's gaze drops to Viktor's lap, staring in awe as Viktor unbuttons his trousers and draws out his cock, half-hard and beautiful. Yuuri shivers, lifting his gaze to Viktor pleadingly, and Viktor smiles, his crown dropping a little to the side as he slowly fists himself.

"You may suck on me, love."

"Yes, Viktor," Yuuri whispers, crawling forward between Viktor's spread knees and leaning down to take Viktor's cock into his mouth. He moans at the taste, taking Viktor deeper into his mouth to suck on him slowly. Viktor's hand settles on the back of his head, never pushing, merely guiding him as Yuuri finds his rhythm quickly. When he starts to move too fast, Viktor easily slows him with a gentle tug on his hair, guiding Yuuri to the pace he wants.

"Good... very good, Yuuri." Viktor lets out a sigh, petting Yuuri's hair as he sucks. 

Yuuri sees his other hand moving out of the corner of his eye, but he pays it no mind, until suddenly, the toy buzzing inside him changes and begins to _move_. Yuuri lets out a startled moan as the toy, sizeable in its own right, begins to piston in and out of him at a steady pace, bumping firmly into his prostate every time. Yuuri sucks harder on Viktor, dragging his tongue down the underside before lifting his head to suckle lightly. He could come just like this...

"Do not let yourself orgasm," Viktor says quietly, even as his fingers tighten in Yuuri's hair. "Surely you can handle that? You are an incubus after all... or are you so needy that you could come while choking on my cock? My poor, desperate mate... would you prefer me instead of that little toy?"

Yuuri moans in response, lifting his eyes to look at Viktor's face. Viktor must hear the answer in his mind, because his lips curl into a smirk, and the toy begins to move faster inside Yuuri. As the sharp, hot feeling of being fucked threatens to overwhelm him, Yuuri whines around his mouthful.

Viktor pulls on his hair, and Yuuri lifts his head, Viktor's cock slipping from his damp lips. He whines again; he wants to keep sucking. He wants Viktor's cock inside him somehow, if Viktor won't fuck him properly. Viktor sets the stone aside, still holding Yuuri's head up by his hair, and begins to stroke himself. The faint sounds of his hand moving over his cock make Yuuri writhe. How could Viktor torture him like this? He just wants Viktor's cock...

"So needy," Viktor whispers, lifting his cock and rubbing the soft head against Yuuri's lips. Yuuri chases it with his tongue, licking at the precome dripping down. At the groan Viktor makes, Yuuri's hips jerk, and at once he realizes how sweaty he is, how the gauzy silk sticks to his body now, how the tiny piece of cloth covering his cock torments him by keeping him confined.

"Viktor, please..."

"Are you asking me, Yuuri? You should speak clearly."

"Please..." Yuuri opens his mouth to draw Viktor's cock inside, letting it rest on his tongue for a moment before Viktor pulls his head back, and he keens. The toy inside him keeps hitting his prostate, and while Yuuri can manage his own orgasms, he has rarely denied himself like this. Only Viktor could do this to him. "Please, I need you so much, I love you. Please, may I have you inside me?"

"Oh, but you beg so prettily," Viktor whispers, his eyes bright with love. "Very well, my dear. You may do as you like."

"Thank you," Yuuri says fervently. Viktor lets go of his hair, and Yuuri sinks his mouth back onto Viktor's cock, sucking deeply. Viktor lets out a groan, dragging his fingers through Yuuri's hair again but not pulling this time, and Yuuri presses into his hand briefly before dipping down once more to take Viktor inside. He wants to feel Viktor's orgasm; he wants to drink his come, his energy, his love.

" _Yes,_ Yuuri," Viktor moans, thrusting upwards into Yuuri's mouth and making him gag. "For you, I will... _ah..._ "

When Viktor comes, Yuuri wants so badly to follow him, and his body nearly gives in. Yet Yuuri resists, because Viktor told him not to come. He focuses on swallowing Viktor's seed, moaning at the hot taste, gently sucking until Viktor's shudders begin to abate. After a moment, Viktor tugs Yuuri back by his hair, and when Yuuri looks up, Viktor is smiling.

"You're doing so well, Yuuri. Look at you, holding yourself back for me," Viktor croons, wiping at the corner of Yuuri's lips. "That toy is really a wonder... it's making you so desperate. Perhaps I should make you wear it all the time. Would you like that? Standing in the middle of court with that inside you, or walking through town... and you could easily hide it with your spells. Only I would know..."

"Please," Yuuri whispers, and Viktor chuckles.

"Of course, my dear. Come here."

With trembling legs, Yuuri climbs onto the couch into Viktor's lap, wrapping his arms around Viktor tightly and moaning as his sensitive cock, still trapped inside his clothes, rubs against Viktor's stomach. Viktor strokes a hand down his back, cupping his backside and spreading his lower cheeks slowly, which gives the toy extra leverage to push inside him. Yuuri cries out, his wings arching behind him. He can feel the power of Viktor's energy, the blaze of his love in the back of his mind. He can barely think past the pleasure in his body and the feelings from their bond. He loves Viktor so much, he wants to be good for him...

"I love you, too," Viktor murmurs, slipping a hand under Yuuri's shirt to cup his cock, freeing it from the underwear and closing his fingers around it. Yuuri gasps and thrusts into his hand, at the same time that the toy thrusts into him, and he whines again.

"Please... can't..."

"Okay, Yuuri. You may orgasm."

At once Yuuri lets himself go, nearly sobbing as the heat inside him crests and washes over him. He rides the toy through his orgasm, spilling himself over Viktor's hand and robes, until he has sagged against Viktor, little more than a trembling mess. The toy inside him slows and eventually stops, and Viktor gently pulls it out himself, setting it aside and wrapping his arms around Yuuri. 

Viktor strokes his hand down Yuuri's back, petting him gently as Yuuri begins to come back to himself. "You did so well, Yuuri," Viktor praises, letting Yuuri rest against him, absently wrapping his fur-lined cape around Yuuri's trembling body. 

Yuuri burrows closer to him, letting the cool feeling of Viktor's magic and body calm his heat, dazedly thinking he would like to do this again. He feels Viktor's amusement and cannot bring himself to be embarrassed by his own thoughts. Later... yes. Maybe even later today, after Yuuri's embarrassment returns and runs its course. Until then...

Right now, all he wants is Viktor.

"Thank you," Yuuri whispers into Viktor's neck, nosing against his scent. Viktor's arms tighten around him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed this, my love. I will always take care of you."

"Mm..."

Yuuri closes his eyes and lets himself rest. He barely notices when Viktor picks him up and carries him into their bedroom, gently stripping the sheer clothes off him and cleaning up both of their bodies. He only notices when Viktor slides into bed beside him, wrapping himself around Yuuri protectively, still murmuring soft praises, his love burning strong through their bond.

Yuuri finds himself glad that he told Viktor about this side of him, even though Viktor usually overwhelms him with his ideas and fantasies. No one has ever given him such joy, nor made him feel like his feelings are natural. He loves the way Viktor lets him submit without demanding it of him, giving Yuuri the choice of giving into his baser urges.

He loves Viktor so much for giving this to him.

**Author's Note:**

> For Auri, who wanted D/s Viktuuri in the Melting Ice universe. Let me know what you think! (*´♡`*)


End file.
